Product manufacturers, service providers, and advertisers often rely on advertising to make people aware of products or services. Such advertising can be viewed by people and elicit purchases by persons interested in the advertised products or services. However, for persons having little or no interest in the advertised products or services, such advertising is often ignored by such persons as irrelevant information.